


Whisper in the Night

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Claude and Dedue get a brief mention, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri and Marianne giving each other comfort, Enjoying the little things, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marrianne give the best hug, No beta we died like a true knight, Parental Fears, Pregnancy, along with a certain dialogue that mention in one point in that route, ghost - Freeform, in the middle of the timeskip, mostly based on crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Dimitri has found a few ways to deal with the voices he hears at night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Whisper in the Night

It’s one of those nights. In which the whispers of the dead want to speak with him. 

_Avenge us…_

_We...want her...head_

_Bring us...our salvation…_

Dimitri gritted his teeth, as his scarred hands gripped onto the sink. Causing cracks to form over the marble surface in the process.

“Please...just let me be.” He begged quietly. 

Unable to raise his head since there’s a mirror hanging above the sink. Fearing what he’ll see on the cold reflection. Sometimes, he does see them. Especially his father, who would appear with blood flowing down from his neck. Then his mother, nothing more but a burnt corpse. And finally, Glenn with his chest bleeding and missing a right arm. All of them would just glare at him in disappointment and hatred.

_Avenge us_

_Aveng us_

_Avenge us_

They chant over and over again. Nearly driving him mad, he wanted to shout at them to shut up. Until...

“Dimitri?” 

A soft voice somehow ceases the voices of the dead. When he finally lifted his head, his eyes made contact with the mirror. However, he didn’t see phantoms looking back at him. Instead, it was the face of his beloved staring at him.

Turning around, Dimitri sees Marianne standing outside of the bathroom entrance. With one hand holding onto the doorframe, as the other was resting on her swollen belly. She’s wearing a fuzzy bathrobe over her minty blue nightgown to keep her warm on this cold autumn night. 

“Marianne, what are you doing up?” He asked worriedly. “You should be resting now.”

“I’m sorry,” She apologized, “I wanted to check on you since you didn't respond when I called for you.”

“You did?” His beloved wife only nodded at him. Guilt begins to build up inside of him. He mentally cursed himself for causing her to worry about him. All because the voices in his head have drowned any sound from reaching him. He sighs, shamefully.“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to cause you any worry.”

“No, it’s fine.” She shook her in an understanding way. “Were they speaking to you?”

As much as he hated to admit it, Dimitri replied with a simple nod. “Same as always.”

Marianne is very aware of his circumstances ever since they began their relationships. There were nights she caught him speaking to the dead, and he would have these headaches from time to time. It took a while for Dimitri to finally explain his problems he was suffering for years now to her. 

“Does your head hurt?” She then asked.

“No, not this time.” He placed his hand over his face.

These past couple of years have been difficult for them. Edelgard and her army have been trying to take over part of Fearghus, there is a possibility of a traitor among them, also Cornelia is acting strange around Marianne ever since she got pregnant (Claude warned them about her and Rhea, for some reason). It’s stressful to say at least, being king and all. Carrying the weight of those responsibilities on his shoulder. Adding with the voices in his head that won’t be silent no matter what he does.

Soon, he feels a pair of warm hands placed on his cheeks. Dimitri removed his hand to see Marianne was now in front of him. Holding up his face with such care. 

“I think you should come to bed. Maybe some rest is all you need at this moment.” She said to him. 

From the moment her warm grayish-brown eyes meet with his icy blue ones. Dimitri didn’t have the heart to argue with her.

“Alright, I will.” His answer made her smile. 

And with that said, Marianne guiding him to their room they share. As they enter, Dimitri can hear the pit-patter of rain against the windows. Along with the rumbling sound in the distance. There this chill in the air only to be reduced by the heat from the fireplace. 

Soon they reach their bed. Dimitri first helped his wife by removing her robe and placing it on a nearby coat rack. Then laying herself down onto the bed before sitting beside her. He then placed his hand on top of her bump, gently rubbing it with love and affection. Feeling their soft movements against the palm of his hand.

“Quite active are they?” He couldn’t help, but smile.

“They have been as of lately.” Marianne giggled. “Especially when you speak to them. I think they like hearing your voice.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri gazed at her belly, “They should know how much we adore you with all our hearts, and we can’t wait to see you.” He began to speak to their unborn child. “So our friends who are excited to meet you, too, little one.” As if to answer his voice, that same strong jerking motion was felt against Marianne’s belly and beneath his hand.

They look at each other and smile.

A rush of joy in his heart knowing their child is growing well. The first few months of her pregnancy were rough. Constantly having morning sickness, sensitive to strong smells, and stressed during these hard times. Fortunately, those things have become minimal concerns. Marianne has now reached her sixth mark of her pregnancy. Her morning sickness has settled down, she can handle eating meals again, and the best healers claimed that their child is healthy so far. 

Marianne looks radiant as the silvery moon. She’s his love, his friend, the mother of his child, and his queen. How can a man such himself ever deserve her? After the way he acted when Edelgard declared the war over three and a half years ago. She still loves him regardless of his flaws. 

However, he wished their circumstances were better. Dimitri hates the thought that their child will be born into this world, during a time of war and strife. They deserve better than that. If only he has been more proactive, then maybe...

_You should’ve killed her…_

_Why didn’t you..?_

_You..promised…our vengeance_

The voices spoke to him again. Always reminding of his revenge that he seeks since the academy. Before he could think of anything else, a loud boom snapped him out of his inner thoughts. Dimitri glances at the nearest window, seeing a flash of lightning brightens the night sky for a brief moment. Then came another roaring thunder which made his beloved flinch by the loud sound.

“It looks like it became a storm,” Marianne noted.

“I’m afraid so.” As thunder continues to roll in, Dimitri decides to get himself comfortable in bed. Although he pulled the covers over him and his beloved, Dimitri didn’t feel ready to sleep yet. The voices are still bothering him, and need something to distract him for the time being.“If you don’t mind. Can please tell me how was your day?”

“Mhmm,” Marianne thought for a moment as she rubbed her stomach. “Oh! I just remember a lovely folktale that Dedue told me.”

“Really? Please tell me about it.”

“Well, it’s a story about a lion and a mouse.”

He remained silent, listening to her lovely voice, as she tells him a story. Dimitri wraps his arms around her body, pulling her close to him for extra warmth. While the storm brews outside and thunder would break the silence. Keeping the voices of the dead at bay for the time being. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh...I really wanted to continue my multi-chapters claudeth au, but couldn’t resist writing this.
> 
> I need more fluffy and hurt/comfort dimimari fic!


End file.
